


INHERITANCE

by ComoElColorDeLaTinta, SaschaR



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Paperhat - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComoElColorDeLaTinta/pseuds/ComoElColorDeLaTinta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Flug loves Black Hat and although the devil does not admit it, he also has feelings for his scientist, that feeling will give rise to something unknown.After a loving encounter with his lover Flug notices something strange, suffers from certain peculiar symptoms and becomes increasingly weak. Upon discovering what it was, he was totally surprised.How to tell Black Hat that he will have a child?





	1. Do you love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m Rose, the new Beta for ComoElColorDeLaTinta. I edited the chapter below and am working on editing the second chapter. Enjoy reading!  
> ~~~  
> ¡Hola! Soy Rose, la nueva Beta para ComoElColorDeLaTinta. Edité el capítulo a continuación y estoy trabajando en editar el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfruta leyendo!

** NOTES **

**_I want to thank with all my heart who allowed me to write this, his idea and images have been all my inspiration, do not hesitate to take a tour of his blog;) and tell him how talented he is :)_ **

**_<https://purr-no-graphic.tumblr.com/> _ **

**꧁** **________** **꧂**

The mansion was quiet, in a resounding and peaceful silence. An abnormal night for the usually noisy mansion; 5.0.5 slept soundly after a long day of cleaning and Dementia had gone out for "work" related issues. Flug took the opportunity to work calmly in his laboratory. How many opportunities would he have to enjoy something like that? No screaming, no explosions here and there, and no hysterical laughs, insults or blows. The tranquility he was enjoying was very strange, and rare.

Flug looked at his watch, sighing bitterly at the time. 3:20 a.m, another sleepless night. But he couldn’t stop now, the deadline for delivering to all of the company’s clients was dangerously close and he had to take advantage that he didn’t have to deal with the constant interruptions of the redhead for once. No matter how tired he felt, he must continue. It would be crazy not to.

Flug laughed to himself, working for Black Hat was driving him insane. While it was obvious that working for the greatest of all villains was not going to be an easy task, there was a reason why the scientist had not quit yet... well, there were actually two reasons: the first was the contract that he had signed as soon as he started working for Black Hat. Maybe the voice of his conscience should’ve warned him at the time that it was a terrible idea to give his soul to a demonic entity, but the admiration and devotion that the doctor had for the villain silenced any common sense. Over the years everything got worse. He gave the noose to the voice of his conscience when the second reason for not leaving Black Hat was born, love. He loved his boss with his whole being, it was something inexplicable even for him. He knew that his boss, the vilest villain of them all, could never love a mere human like him, but that did nothing to stop his feelings.

Flug began to remember his first kiss. That first kiss had provoked something in him that he would never forget. He remembered his approach and how their lips brushed so slowly at first to then go faster, more willing and finally do it with despair, with so much need and passion. It was a surprise to the scientist that his boss responded to him because Black Hat had never shown even the slightest interest in him. It had been a dream, a crazy fantasy come true. Like foggy and ephemeral dreams.

While he had the feeling of the kiss in mind, he had trouble remembering how they had come to pass. Maybe it was that time that they were negotiating a possible raise or something like that and he decided to pull his tie and steal a kiss... or, perhaps it had been that time in the laboratory, after a bomb exploded and Black Hat, having to save the fragile body of his scientist, pounced on him, their bodies were so close, simply reacting like magnets.

It had been so long ago and the truth was he was already used to kissing him. Although, he could say for certain that it was that first kiss was the one that had changed everything. Flug did not imagine that he would give his first kiss and lose his virginity on the same day. The boy blushed at the memory of that crazy night where he ended up screaming and moaning with pleasure beneath his beloved boss.

That kiss had turned their lives on their heads, not only was he Black Hat's right hand me, but from then on he had become his lover. "Lover." The word echoed through the boy's thoughts, tormenting him.

"Do you really love me?" He had asked time and time again. Flug bumbled around in his memories, remembering all of the encounters between him and Black Hat, all the kisses and caresses, but, he frowned under his paper bag, he couldn't remember Black Hat once saying that he loved him. He had done it, countless times he had declared his feelings before him and his partner's response was always silence.

The thoughts began to overwhelm him. Flug left the tools he was working with on the table, stopping his work, and became motionless, contemplating hundreds of imaginary scenes about the "relationship" he had with his boss. They were not a couple; they could hardly even say that they were 'lovers' because they did nothing but sleep together. They were definitely not friends, the devil had no friends, but they were something... something with benefits. Black Hat was not a person who offered flattery, that was romantic, or even affectionate. He was a demanding boss and that the weapons be made on time, asking for perfection in a short amount of time. He was certainly not someone who took the time to flatter others.

However, that’s what Flug wanted from each kiss and caress that he asked for. A word crossed his mind which caused the boy to clench his teeth furiously, "lust." It was the only logical explanation. Black Hat was unable to feel love... but he was capable of feeling lust.

It was clear; he never refused to sleep with him, but his closeness ended at dawn and although Flug looked at him and felt butterflies in his stomach Black Hat acted as if nothing had happened. He remained the same as always: the same vile and ruthless villain. Although Flug sometimes took his hand under the table, his boss didn't say anything, he didn't deny it, but he didn't hold it with the warmth Flug wanted.

Flug lowered his shoulders in disappointment, he had never really thought about it. He sat somberly in the laboratory chair, letting his body slouch in a posture that would make a chiropractor scream in horror. He leaned his elbows tiredly on the table thinking how stupid he was. Love had totally blinded him, how could he not see that his boss was simply using him to quench his lust?

The touch of a cold hand against his back brought him back to reality, like a bucket of cold water. The scientist was startled, rising immediately and giving a little scream of fright. Black Hat had appeared out of nowhere and as soon as the scientist stood up he hugged him from behind. The demon did not wear his typical leather gloves causing Flug to shiver at the cold touch of his hands. They were icy and sharp.

He trembled even more when Black Hat slowly dragged his hands under his shirt, giving him caresses that cut, touching every part of his abdomen and chest. His touch was sensual and somewhat anxious.

With his other hand he took his chin to force him to tip his head giving him enough space so that the creature with a top hat could sink his face against the neck of the fearful scientist.

"You look tired," he whispered in his ear in a playfully while stroking his neck in an erotic and threatening gesture. His serpentous tongue passed over the back of Flug’s ear causing him to shiver more.

Flug was shaking against his boss's grip causing Black Hat to give a small laugh. He plunged his face further into his neck and gave him a quick bite. The scientist stifled a cry of pain. Generally, this would be a sexy and harmless tease, but when your lover has a bear trap for teeth, what he leaves, instead of little love bites, is immense pain and grotesque marks that only a being like Freddy Krueger would look with tenderness or envy.

He began to lick the blood from the wound and the young man's heart began to accelerate when the demon's hand began to slowly descend towards his crotch. Then he knew what he wanted.

"No!" He shouted, getting out of his boss's grip and pushing him a few steps away.

Black Hat opened his eye in total surprise, Flug had never protested his caresses, moreover it was something he sometimes asked for with longing. The boy looked away to the ground, shame and fear consuming him. An awkward silence surrounded both of them.

"I-I... I don't want to do it," the scientist finally said almost in a whisper as he leaned in the table behind him.

"Sir... I need to know; Do you lo-love me?” asked Flug, forcing himself to speak.

The atmosphere became heavier. They looked each other in the eyes, silently, speculating possible responses as they would with an enemy. The demon began to walk towards the scientist and the man closed his eyes in terror, waiting for a speedy death with dozen eyes, tentacles and monstrous limbs. Well, maybe he was exaggerating, but he knew he would have a very painful death.

"Is this drama?" He replied in annoyance as he rolled his eyes and gently took Flug's chin. The scientist opened his eyes wide in amazement at the unexpected response.

"You humans and their stupid emotional conflicts," the creature chuckled.

Flug was thankful to his paper bag hiding his hurt expression from the other’s harsh words, seeing those teeth move and spit a similar poison.

"I see ... I-it's logical that you don't understand love," said the man as he pulled away. “Although, I want to know; Do you feel something for me, or is this just another of your games? Am I just a sex toy and your source of money?” asked Flug with a hurt tone, tears in his eyes.

"I've never said I don't feel anything for you," Black Hat replied seriously as he removed his bag and exposed the human's face. Flug once again avoided his boss's gaze by averting his eyes. He hated when the other saw him cry, it made him feel even weaker and helpless.

The demon took the human's face in his claws, forcing him to look at him. 

"«Love» is an insignificant word for me, I don't love you. What I feel for you cannot be described by any of its mortal and mundane languages,” 

Flug gaped at the statement. He couldn't believe his ears, that was way more than an "I love you" in Black Hat's language. The blush bloomed across his skin. Without a second thought, the scientist pounced on the other, kissing him desperately.

"Then show me," he spoke against his boss’s mouth sensually.

The demon responded with a purr of satisfaction and once again wrapped he arms around the human. When the young man separated to take a breath he looked around and was somewhat impressed. 

He was no longer in his laboratory but in the Black Hat room. Flug knew that his boss almost never used his room, it was only to show off his wealth and good taste, and for your secret romantic encounters of course. 

Both lay on the big bed. Their bodies looked like ships that were wrecked between black silk sheets. Flug lived it, he loved being in that bed, he loved having his lover's cold body against him, he loved every time he was in this room because he knew very well what would happen.

They began to take off their clothes and kiss with despair. Their skin was their burning condemnation, it was perdition. Between bites, kisses and caresses, they began the erotic act. This time, the animal instinct did not dominate their bodies, no this they seemed drunk with a warm and sweet feeling. They weren't having wild sex as they used to, it was different. Smooth and slow movements, but that did not mean it was a quiet sex. Of course not. Flug groaned after each onslaught, shouting Black Hat’s name and begging for more. The devil loved that reaction, wanted to be solely responsible for every noise of pleasure of the man, wanted to tear his throat until he was unable to sing any word. But he would never admit it.

Black Hat began to move faster causing Flug to tremble beneath him, losing himself in ecstasy. Their sweaty bodies wrapped around each other, the room flooded in the frenzy of their desire. Flug couldn't help screaming, moaning loudly while scratching his lover's back and asking for much more, or at least trying to say something, his bustling moans of pleasure drowning out every word. This excited Black Hat even more, igniting his dominion instinct.  Black Hat’s bites began to be more docile trying not to hurt Flug too much, and little by little the devil lost himself in his desire to let himself go.

After several minutes Black Hat peaked, letting himself come inside his lover.  The man moaned after the sensation of being filling, shouting with pleasure, his back arching at the feeling of a strange tickle and letting his entire body contract as he buried his nails into his partner's shoulders. It had been the best orgasm of his life so far, although he thought that every time after he did came, every new orgasm was better than the last time.

Both men were breathing heavily and with difficulty, their orgasms had been on par, something simply magnificent.  They laid down together and when they caught their breath they looked at each other in silence. The scientist gave Black Hat a tender smile as he drew closer.

"I love you," Flug gasped as he pressed his forehead with Black Hat's. The demon looked into his eyes for a few seconds with the expression of wanting to say something. However, when he opened his lips nothing came out of them, his pupil lost its shine for an instant and all he did was give him a quick kiss.

"He will never say it back," thought Flug, who hugged Black Hat while kissing him.

"I love you," Flug gasped as he pressed his forehead with Black Hat's. The demon looked into his eyes for a few seconds with the expression of wanting to say something. However, when he opened his lips nothing came out of them, his pupil lost its shine for an instant and all he did was give him a quick kiss.

Black Hat is the greatest villain of all time. He could not be anything other than a heartless being, it would be impossible for him to show any feeling with anyone. He can't, that would imply weakness, to be vulnerable. He would never admit his love, nor say "I love you" but Flug was happy because the devil had managed to prove in acts what he dared not say in words. That night they did not have a sex like all the others, that night they had made love.

**꧁** **________** **꧂**

** NOTES **

**_I'm a rookie in writing paperhat and all those cuddles, so sorry if the writing felt fast and it wasn't so explicit._** **_> /// <_**

**_THIS IS TRANSLATED WITH GOOGLE TRANSLATOR. Sorry for the mistakes  
(I AM NOT GOOD WITH THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE)_ **

**_SOME BETA TO HELP ME?_ **


	2. The rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the fic is mpreg  
> and it's too dramatic

Two weeks have passed since the last meeting between Flug and his boss, and the following days have been normal. At least 5.0.5 and Demencia were acting normally. Black Hat, however, has been a bit distant. He obviously still doubted their relationship, if what they have could be called relationship.

  
Flug buried his face into his pillow, today was one of those rare days where he had the day off and although he would have liked to enjoy it, he realized that he was not in the mood to get out of his bed, he felt exhausted. 

  
Someone knocked on his bedroom door a couple of times and then opened it, 505 entering with a tray in his paws.

  
"You shouldn't have bothered 5.0.5," said the young man in a forced voice, not even looking up.

  
The bear put the tray on a nearby bedside table and immediately left, knowing that he should not bother Flug. He had worked too hard for days so seeing him rest was a relief for the bear.

  
Flug got up with little enthusiasm and walked over to his breakfast, a glass of milk and orange juice, some fruit, but what caught his attention was the caramel smell of freshly baked pancakes that filled the room. Flug wrinkled his nose, feeling nauseous and ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet.

  
The boy cleaned himself with a surprised expression, had he gotten sick? He supposed it was because he tended to overwork, forgetting to eat, and the little to no hours of sleep he got. Those combinations would have an effect on him sooner or later.

  
He went to his mirror and when he looked at his reflection, he nearly jumped, he truly looked pitiful. He had very deep dark circles under his eyes, his skin was paler than normal, and that wasn’t even mentioning his disheveled hair. Flug raised his hand, touching his face. He was always hesitant to look at his scars, they were experiences that he wanted to erase permanently from his memory. Hell, he still had nightmares about it. He shook his head and decided to walk away from the mirror, it was not pleasant to see such a damaged face.

  
After a shower and dressing in a more casual way (except for his gloves of course) Flug set out to leave his room with the tray of food.

  
He entered the kitchen which was empty except for a single dirty plate on the table, meaning that Dementia had already eaten breakfast. Flug put down his tray, taking his plate of pancakes and putting them in the microwave to reheat them. His nausea had stopped, although he still felt exhausted, "maybe I just need to feed myself," he thought as he set up the microwave.

  
As soon as he turned around, Black Hat's hands crawled under his paper bag, raising it up just enough to expose his lips. Black Hat leaned down and gave him a forced kiss that Flug could not help to recuperate.

  
It was romantic, both in the middle of the kitchen sharing a kiss, Black Hat holding Flug’s face with both hands with an affectionate grip instead of the usual rough one. As they separated Flug brought his hand to his lips and spoke quickly.

  
"You... you never do that," he said as he walked away, adjusting his bag to hide his blush. And he was right, Black Hat never gave the first kiss. It was always him approaching the other nervously, or sometimes taking Black Hat by surprise with quick kisses.

  
"Don't get too excited about that Flug, don't forget that you belong to me, your soul and your body are mine, I can do what I want with you," he said mockingly, contradicting his previous actions.   
Flug rolled his eyes, opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

  
“I have a meeting today so I need you to get ready and make sure Dementia does as well. I don't want any stupidity from either of you.”

  
"B-but Jefe... it's my day off, I haven't slept in days and..."

  
“Without your excuses! Be ready at 8, and when you finish up with work, you can take your day off later,” he said before leaving the kitchen, already looking annoyed.

  
꧁꧂

  
The meeting was in an Alger’s mansion, apparently a new villain from the neighboring city. Flug, Dementia, and Black Hat had VIPed and traveled in the Black Hat car, although no one else was allowed in his car. Flug, the one who was chosen to drive, squeezed the steering wheel and tried to see clearly, telling himself not to fail. 505 was sadly not with them, Black Hat hating even the mere mention of the bear.

  
When they arrived the young man ran to open the door for his boss, looking around in amazement. The mansion was remote, at first glance it looked very elegant and was huge, though not as much as his home, but stood out. They started walking to the entrance and once inside, he realized that there were few guests, all of which he recognized, they were all the most ingenious and cruel villains of all time. The presence of Black Hat immediately attracted attention, everyone revering him fearfully and respectfully alike.

  
Black Hat took the lead, walking as firm and upright as always with his cane in one hand, wearing one of his finer suits to demonstrate his great elegance and composure.

  
Dementia was behind him, her dress misaligned and with bright colors. Finally, the scientist wore a common suit, without being very thin or flashy, wearing white leather gloves and his typical paper bag accompanied by his visors.

  
"Why couldn't I come in my normal clothes?" Dementia whined as she adjusted her dress.

  
"It's a party, you must dress well... and for some reason, Black Hat wanted to attend, he hates this nonsense, but he specified the name of that Alger, so there must be something important with that man." 

  
"Maybe he wanted us to go with him because he will declare his love for me to all the villains... just imagine it Fluggie, it would be so romantic. I can't wait to dance with my love,” the girl sighed.

  
Flug shook his head in denial, hastened his step to go behind his boss, leaving the love-struck girl behind. He caught up to Black Hat and muttered under his breath so that only the demon could hear. "I hate you forcing me to come to this."

  
“I hate these meetings much more than you Flug, it is degrading that I relate to people so repulsive and incompetent, but it is a good way of doing business. Stop complaining and do your job.”

  
Flug cursed to himself, the dark circles under his eyes heavy, and he was constantly yawning, he really hated those parties that lasted all night. Although he could not do anything here, he did not want his boss to be angry with him.

  
"Black Hat, it's an honor, more than 200 years ago without seeing you,” said a tall and handsome man who approached them seemingly out of nowhere, his black hair combed sideways, suit so elegant that it could be compared to one of Black Hat’s. He wore white gloves like Flug and had a distinctive patch on his left eye that gave him more bearing. Flug realized that he was Alger, the host of the party.

  
Black Hat twisted his lips in disgust, but then strangely he smiled vigorously as if he were mocking the man in front of him.

  
The man gave an evil grin but a second later he looked at Flug. His face softened to give off a warm smile, revealing a pair of sharp fangs.

  
"I have seen your work Dr. Flug and I must admit that it is impressive. I didn’t expect less from Black Hat's right-hand man after all," he said, giving a slight bow. "And here the beautiful lady, the hero's nightmare," he spoke as he took Dementia's hand and kissed her like a gentleman, making the girl smiled.

  
"We should go to a quieter place, we have a lot of «business» to talk about, correct Black Hat? Well we can go to my office if you wish,” said the man in the patch. Black Hat nodded silently and they both climbed up the stairs. Flug and Dementia stood staring at each other. Black Hat had abandoned them sooner than expected.

  
"What do we do now?" Dementia asked Flug.

  
"Do what you want, just don't climb the walls," he replied as he left. Dementia was not left alone for long, many men immediately approaching her to ask for a dance, but she refused and said that she would only dance with Black Hat, leaving everyone disappointed.

  
Flug was looking for the buffet table for something to eat, his hands and knees shaking, vision blurred and heart racing faster without even factoring in his nervousness (which was higher than normal). He suspected that he had hypoglycemia which was rare, and even though he always skipped lunch and worked excessively, he ate all kinds of goodies that helped him have sugar in his system and not pass out.

  
Flug found the table that was full of snacks, but with one glaring issue; it was totally surrounded by people and the last thing he wanted was to be bombarded with all kinds of silly questions that seemed to be very common at these parties. He sighed and changed his direction.

  
«Maybe some air would help me»," he thought.

  
Flug came out through a small wooden door that led to one of the gardens and was surprised to see how huge it was; the flowers that predominated were red roses, all blooming with their scent filling the air, the black marble paths shining before the lanterns. And in the middle of the garden there was a huge dragon-shaped water fountain that was illuminated by red lights giving a realistic effect, and in front of the fountain was a bench.

  
"Too vain," he told himself, but he liked the place, it was better than the backyard of his mansion that was literally a pantheon. Flug sat down getting comfortable, he leaned on his side while holding his chin with his hand, "At least there is no one to bother me," he said calmly.

  
He did not know how long he was sitting there, the noise of the falling water relaxed him and he had become so comfortable that he was falling asleep, which was no surprise to him, he’s used to falling asleep anywhere in the laboratory after days of restless work. Not long after, he was startled to hear a voice speaking to him.

  
"Excuse me if I scared you... were you asleep?"

  
Flug sat up looking at the man sitting next to him.

  
"No... I was thinking," he replied as he examined him; the subject was tall, big, and wore a gala dress like the other guests, holding a large glass of champagne in one hand.

  
"What are you doing out here? I thought you were the shadow of Black Hat,” the man said with a smile.

  
"I am his assistant, yes, but that does not mean that I should always be subject to him," Flug replied, wondering how this subject had arrived there without him noticing.

  
“I see... well, I have to mention that I am a fan of what you do, I have bought each and every one of your inventions and I have no complaints about them. Black Hat should thank you more. Why, I say, you are the one who makes all the inventions and he just fills his pockets when selling them. So would you like to work for me instead? You would have all the credit you deserve.”

  
Flug raised one of his eyebrows below those opaque visors.

  
"No, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't quit my job for such a senseless offer."

  
“You said it yourself, you are an assistant and we are talking about Black Hat. He could get another scientist in an instant, workers are disposable to him and I doubt that you mean anything to him, well more than a way to make money, of course. And I have seen how cruelly he treats you. I wouldn't do that to you~,” he said using a seductive voice in the last words.

  
Flug felt a stab in his chest after the guy's comment and made a face of disgust that was hidden by his bag. The subject got even closer to him, invading his personal space.

  
"I don't want you to think I'm presumptuous. We can go dancing or drink or something you like to do, whatever you want.”

  
Flug almost gave out a mocking laugh, the guy was flirting, and failing at it gloriously.

  
"I'm not interested in any of your offers and I have to go," Flug told him as he tried to stand up, failing as the man grabbed onto his hand. Flug noticed that the guy was much stronger than he had thought.

  
"Come on Flug, don't you want to have fun tonight? I will do what you want me to.”

  
Flug buckled before the man's grip, either the man was very strong or he was very weak.

  
"I already told you that I am not interested!"

  
"Don't be so shy, your boss won't notice your absence," said the man, smiling wickedly and in a swift movement he snatched the bag from his face, exposing it. Flug could barely react, raising his hands to cover his face. The man held his goggles in one hand and Flug's bag in another laughed when he saw the boy's reaction, surprised to see that Flug was younger than he thought.

  
"Why are you hiding, honey? You have such a pretty face.”

  
Flug clenched his teeth in fury and pulled a gun from one of his pockets.

  
"It will be the last time you see it," he said as he pointed at him. However, the other man was faster than Flug expected and threw away the bag and goggles, gripping Flug’s arm tightly. He then grabbed Flug's hip and pulled him against his body while looking at him face to face.

  
"You have pretty eyes," he said. Flug was furious, humiliated by an idiot that had come out of nowhere. He was about to speak up before a voice cut him off. 

  
“Let him go.”

  
Flug and the man holding him turned to face the direction where the voice came from. Black Hat was a few meters away looking at them very seriously, anger in his eyes. And he was not alone, Alger standing behind him.

  
Flug's heart almost stopped when he looked at Black Hat. His boss looked calm, although the illusion was broken by his hands clenched at his side.

  
"Black Hat... don't worry, we were just having fun, right, honey?"

  
“Fuck you!” Flug replied, still struggling to pull away.

  
The subject smiled and the most insane thing he could. The man leaned down and kissed Flug on the lips. The scientist was petrified, looking at Black Hat in a panic. The demon gave no expression, no gesture at what was happening.

  
As soon as he separated the man looked at Black Hat with a bold smile.

  
“Oh! You are not going to do anything? I came to believe in the rumors that you two had an affair, you know, that he was your whore and all, but I guess I was wrong” he spoke as he relaxed his grip on the boy a little and looked at Flug again.

  
"I will tell you the truth, child; You kiss wonderfully,” he spoke, licking his lips. Alger raised his eyebrows in a total stupor and looked at Black Hat to gauge his response.

  
"I don't care what you or the other morons think, Flug is just another assistant," Black Hat said, his voice and hands relaxing.

  
Flug had a lump in his throat after hearing those words. Black Hat had said he was just another assistant which meant that the words he had confessed before were nothing but a lie. Black Hat had rejected him, practically stabbing him in his heart. His hand squeezed the weapon he still held, he immediately pushed the subject with all his might and he took a few steps back, Flug thoughtlessly pointed at him and shot him through his head. The man fell down to the ground, dead.

  
The boy looked at the body, storing his weapon and cleaning his mouth, repulsed by the unwanted kiss.

  
"It's time to go," Black Hat told him, but Flug didn’t reply, simply bending down to get his bag and goggles, putting them on and heading for the door in a hurry without even looking at his boss.

  
Flug's mind was whirring, trying to figure out Black Hat's words. Besides, was it true that villains suspected his relationship with his boss was nothing more than work-related? He had hundreds of doubts in his head and he just wanted the truth.

  
He hurried across the room, determined to the mansion. When he got out he released the breath he had kept to avoid crying. He detested being so sensitive.

  
Flug began to walk without caring that his house was in the other city several kilometers away, he simply wanted to get away and not see his boss. He began to walk faster, but his vision clouded, exhaustion hitting him. Soon his weariness worsened and just a few meters more he lost consciousness falling in the middle of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS RosieQ UvU


	3. Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this must be horrible because it was translated with Google translator.  
> Sorry, I don't know English.

Flug has just left through the small wooden door leaving Black Hat and the subject of the patch in the gardens. The man looks at Black Hat waiting for a comment, but after the long silence he decides to speak first.

"Dr. Flug surprises me more and more, I didn't expect to see what's under that bag ... not in this circumstance."

Black Hat observes him with his only visible eye giving him an angry expression as he grunted, then his body transformed into shadows disappearing at the same time as all the roses wilted leaving the garden in a shabby state.

The subject of the patch sighs as he sees the corpse in front of him.

"My plan didn't work ... at least it was fun," he said to himself with a smile.

꧁꧂

Flug wakes up confused, his head hurts and he still feels weak. When he regains his composure, he realizes that he is in his room and next to him is 5.0.5 who, seeing him wake up, rushes against him, hugging and complaining.

"Hey! No, enough ... 505 I'm fine. Although, how did I get here?" He asked the blue bear while hugging him tightly. The bear began to growl as if he were giving an explanation. , but Flug interrupted him.

"505, can you bring me something to eat? I want something very sugary.

The bear nodded and got up without first touching Flug with its snout in a tender way. Flug sat on the edge of his bed while looking at the black suit he was still wearing, looked at his watch and realized that it had only been a couple of hours. Then the door opened and Dementia entered with an evil smile, while holding a black ink pen, although when he saw Flug arouse his smile disappeared.

"What are you doing awake?"

"What did you plan on doing with that?" Flug asked, pointing to the pen. Dementia hid it behind her as she smiled at him again.

"Nothing."

"Aha, hey, where is your dress?" It took me a long time to make you use it.

"That thing? I threw it away, I didn't like it and luckily I used it for a very short time, by the way, what happened to you nerd?"

Flug raised his head immediately.

"W-well, I hadn't rested well and ... I decided that returning to the mansion was a good idea, I guess I was weaker than I imagined."

"Did you want to walk from the other city to here?" You're not as smart as you say, are you sure nothing happened? As soon as I saw you leaving the party, I assumed that something bad had happened, then Black Hat appeared very angry and when we left, I saw you unconscious, so I had to drag you to the car, on arrival 5.0.5 he took you immediately To your room, too bad you're alive, I wanted to store your stuff.

Flug sighed, wanting to hide the enormous curiosity he felt.

"What about Black Hat?"

"My sweetie is in his office and he must be very angry, if it were you I wouldn't go unless you want me to break your legs."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." But you know one thing, I suggest you leave my room.

The girl looked at him with a defiant expression.

"Or else what?"

As soon as he said this, lightning passed a few inches from his head.

"If not, next time I will not fail," Flug said as he pointed his gun at him. Dementia did not move, just showed him a rude gesture before turning around and leaving. After a couple of minutes, 5.0.5 returned with all kinds of food and sweets for Flug, who would eat them in a hurry.

Black Hat was irritated, he walked back and forth in his office with his hands clenched, every time he tried to concentrate on something else, the image returned to his mind; the boy who held Flug as if he belonged to him and then that kiss, the bastard had dared to kiss Flug as if it hadn't been a big problem, but for him it was as if time had stopped, he couldn't forget it, no He could forget when Flug looked at him, his eyes were pleading and he did nothing, had done absolutely nothing for his human.

But he had his reasons, he wasn't going to act so unconsciously and he wouldn't risk letting everyone know he has "feelings" for Flug.

Yes, he had feelings for a human and that weighed on his pride.

Black Hat was a cruel creature, lived for hundreds of years doing evil in the world and outside it. It is infamous and even in his retirement to talk about him causes panic. But despite his years among humans, he could not understand his emotions, and to be honest, he did not mind establishing a sentimental relationship with any miserable human.

That was the case for a long time until he decided to have human lackeys to facilitate his work and it had been a terrible idea because they were very fragile, they broke easily both physically and mentally.

He had a couple of them before he met Flug, but he does not forget the first impression he had when he saw him, he was so small, thin and his legs were trembling with fear, he was so dishonorable that he was a villain, he believed that he would die alone a week or to be consumed by madness, but he underestimated the child.

Flug looked like a very nervous young man, stuttered and was always hunched over looking weak, however, there was something about him that had surprised Black Hat; Flug had a sadistic side, he himself had seen how he tortured the heroes; He dismembered them, skinned them alive, made them all kinds of tests or simply tortured them, making them have a slow and painful end. All those cries of agony were a sweet melody to his ears and seeing Flug laugh maliciously while his perfect white outfit was stained with blood ... he had to admit it was something ... attractive.

Flug was also a nerd, someone really intelligent, and any idea that the child had worked day and night to achieve it. Sometimes he made mistakes like all his own, unforgivable mistakes like that disgusting bear, but that mistake tolerated him in contrast to all the money that made him win. When thinking about all this, he had to recognize that Flug was not another employee as he had said.

After a few years, Flug began with a strange behavior for Black Hat; The young man went to his office very early and arranged everything to the taste of his boss, brought him the newspaper and began to have a little obsession to have the attention and approval of him. Black Hat was more than satisfied with that, the boy was still afraid to see him angry, but beyond that, it was obvious that he still had absolute devotion and loyalty, he would be the first human to do it of his own accord. Flug showed more and more interest in him; he flattered him and although at first he bothered to be called "jefecito", it was something he later liked.

He knew that a small part of him had become fond of the scientist, but his evil nature repudiated him and his pride would never recognize him. It was not until that day that Flug had fought his own shame and shyness, had dared to approach and kiss him. Black Hat wanted to tear off his tongue, but it wasn't like that, he corresponded to the kiss, Flug continued kissing him with despair and desire. Then he knew he had to please his scientist.

He had never had sex with a human and discovered that it was something he really enjoyed, on the other hand, he also knew that the young man would never have had sex in his life. Black Hat felt more pleasure knowing that he had been the first to take it.

After his first time, nothing was very different, Flug continued with his usual work, except that he blushed every time he saw him, on the other hand, Black Hat had not given him much importance, a simple night of sex did not mean much, but it wouldn't be long before they both had sex again, and then again and again.

Flug would never complain, now he was totally voluptuous to him and that amazed him, although he had been surprised by what Flug had asked him a couple of weeks ago; "Do you love me?", That silly question. He didn't know what to answer to that.

It was not the first time that Flug said that "I love you", it was what he always listened to while they were intimate, but he never responded and now the scientist demanded an answer and when he heard it he seemed not satisfied but that was the truth, Black Hat I didn't know love so I couldn't tell him that I loved him so he decided to lie to him with the most beautiful and cheesy words he could have said, that made Flug excited at the moment and ran into his arms.

Black Hat didn't know how to express that feeling he had for Flug, it wasn't love ... no. He couldn't feel that before a mortal, but he didn't know what it was either.

However, that last time had been so different. Flug had told him to show him what he felt for him and he had done so, he had shown him that it was his property, that it was his human, although he had not defended it, that made him angry. That little part of him felt disappointed in himself.

Black Hat blasphemed for feeling that way, that kind of conflict in his head was about humans.

He went to his desk after wandering around his office without reaching anything and sat down in frustration.

꧁꧂

The next day, Black Hat went to Flug's room in the afternoon, assuming he had improved. He thought that perhaps he should have given him his rest, would have prevented Flug from passing out.

He entered his room but did not find the scientist, so he decided to go to his laboratory. When he arrived, he saw a young man kneeling putting on a Hatbot, Flug looked up and watched his boss for only a second and then continued his work.

"I thought you would take the day."

Flug was silent.

"Thanks to your silly drama, I decided not to return to any event again, next time I will send one of my slaves," he said as he crossed his arms. Flug said nothing, but under the bag he was frowning.

The demon approached Flug when his patience ran out.

"Flug!" He shouted echoing throughout the lab.

The scientist jumped a little after listening to his boss, sat up holding a screwdriver in his hand and then crossed his arms. Flug showed a selfless attitude.

"What do you need Black Hat?" He responded by muttering, showing his contempt.

The demon approached and began to surround him as if he were a prey while holding his smile.

"Angry?"

"You know how I feel, Black Hat!" He responded immediately by throwing the screwdriver furiously against the ground.

"Y-you lied to me ... So I'm just another assistant?"

What did you want me to do? I can't allow my reputation to be ruined.

Flug remained with his mouth open.

"You ... your reputation? B-But I love you ...

And then he stopped talking, silenced for a few moments and then continued.

"Really ... don't you get it?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes! But I will not allow you to 'assume' that I have a weakness.

"A weakness? Wait ... no, you lie, stop lying to me!" He responded when his voice began to break.

Black Hat approached him, but Flug walked away preventing him from touching him.

"I've seen how you flirt with other people, but you would be ashamed to be seen with me. We can't go on like this, Black Hat ... this, whatever is between us. It's over! At least I know. You never cared.

Black Hat looked at him for a few moments in silence, he wanted to say something about it, make him change his mind and try to prove he was wrong, but he didn't know how to do it, he didn't understand why it was so difficult. He thought the incident at the party would be something Flug could understand, but apparently it wasn't. Flug had just finished it.

The scientist turned around and left the lab leaving Black Hat trying to reason what he had said.

Flug was in his dark room, he was not in his bed but in a corner lying on the floor holding his legs, it was a pose he did when he couldn't find another escape, so he felt right now.

He was not sobbing, but his tears were running down his face, he could not believe that he himself had finished with something he had longed for so much, that it was to be the Black Hat couple, to have pleased all his fantasies with him and, in fact, expected more , he wanted his "relationship" to be something serious for Black Hat, to show affection ... maybe spend his life together.

Lovers ... that was ridiculous, he knew it, but he had felt so happy to have imagined it at least.

He took a deep breath, and now what would he do? He could not leave the mansion, all he could do was continue with his work, obeying the Black Hat mandates, but at this time he did not want to see him, he did not want to know what would happen, surely his boss would forget him but he would not do it, he I could not do it. He would have to spend the rest of his life working for him, that would be a long time.

Flug got up, his stomach roared with hunger and that surprised him, during the last days his appetite had grown considerably, surprising himself with everything he could eat. He left his room in the direction of the kitchen for something to fill him. He was not going to risk fainting again.

When he left the kitchen and was about to return to his room, he saw Dementia in the room with 505, the bear covered his eyes with his legs while Dementia laughed out loud, Flug assumed that Dementia was forcing him to see Television, surely horror movies.

"Dementia! Don't watch horror movies, my baby is given nightmares," Flug said angrily as he approached the room.

Shut up! Where have you been, haven't you seen it? It is on all channels.

Flug looked at Dementia without understanding what she was saying, then turned his attention to the television and had to blink a few times to believe what was on the screen: a city was being totally destroyed by Black Hat, the buildings were falling and others were on fire, all the people were screaming and trying to escape without achieving it, they were killed by Black Hat who was completely bathed in blood and his physical form was terrifying, it was a living nightmare.

His boss had a sinister smile and laughed devilishly every time he fed on the souls of citizens.

"It is the third city," said Dementia. "He must be very angry, he has devoured about 10 heroes who have tried to stop him, he literally ate them," the girl continued as she laughed out loud again.

Flug took the remote control and turned off the TV displeasing the girl.

"5.0.5 You shouldn't see that, you know," he spoke as he approached the bear and comforted him.

"You're a fool Flug, surely you made Black Hat enraged with your nonsense."

He ignored the girl, took leg 5.0.5 and they both left the room.

"It's bath time," he said while still holding the adorable bear's paw.

The young man was thinking about the tantrum that Black Hat was doing, it was because of his talk they had had, that was obvious, but he did not imagine that it affected him so much. He sighed deeply, how would Black Hat act now? How should he behave? He bit his lip when he thought about all this. It would be harder than I had imagined.


	4. Symptom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated with Google translator, I hope it's not an inconvenience.

It had been ten days since the last time Flug saw his boss. It had been ten days since they last argued. The demon still could not understand why he gave it so much importance if he called him "servant" or "lover." Was there a difference?

The week had been as tedious as usual, although Black Hat did not show up in his laboratory the notes of the orders were still piled up in piles that overflowed the desk. Dementia continued with its routine of hanging from the ceiling and breaking everything it could. Flug thanked that she had not noticed the distance that had been generated between him and his boss. 505 ignored the situation as did Dementia. The innocent bear did his daily work normally: he attended the calls in the morning, prepared the food, made the cleaning and in the afternoon played with his stuffed animals until he fell asleep.

However, the scientist knew that this could not last forever, both would have to face each other sooner or later, he was not yet ready, he was afraid, who would not be afraid of his boss? Besides being the most terrible villain, he was the most unpredictable. The day he ended their relationship he cried in his room for hours and at night he went to the kitchen where he ate everything he could. Black Hat, on the other hand, had destroyed entire cities and devoured hundreds of souls. It was your boss's typical way of reacting; a tantrum, but being a demon his tantrums were large scale.

The doctor did not want to remember that, although his boss's reaction reflected that he had really affected him, therefore, perhaps he cared about their relationship. Flug shook his head and drove away that train of thoughts. "No. I don't care, I just miss sex," he told himself. It was Black Hat, after all, he could not love or have the slightest emotional interest in anyone.

He stretched in his seat, had been sitting at his desk for a couple of hours planning and organizing, he felt tired despite not having done much throughout the day. That was something new in recent days, for unknown reasons it sold out as soon as it got dark. He even found it difficult to get up at night, when he could work twenty-four hours a day working tirelessly and with small breaks to eat. And, as if that wasn't enough, he constantly had cravings for candy. It was a series of misplaced symptoms, but he didn't care at all.

Flug got up from his chair yawning while looking at his watch, it was 2:45, it was early in the morning and he needed some sleep. He took a stack of papers in his arms, had to continue his work or would be delayed, so he decided he could do it from his bed.

When he left his laboratory he noticed the silence of the mansion, he assumed that 5.0.5 was asleep as was Dementia. He began to walk slowly while dragging his feet, he really felt tired. His eyesight was blurred, his eyes barely open and it was hard to see where he was walking, even more when the mansion was in the dark.

He accelerated the pace, he thought about sleeping a couple of hours and then working twice to avoid delays, he didn't want to be scolded by his boss or suffer worse consequences. When he crossed the corner of the hallway, he collided with Black Hat, fell abruptly to the floor while all the leaves were scattered on the floor.

Flug looked up and looked at Black Hat, who hadn't moved an inch after the impact. They looked at each other for a second, a look that seemed to last forever for both. Flug wanted to apologize, but he couldn't even open his mouth. There he was, looking at his boss after not seeing him for a long time and still had nothing to say. His hands began to shake and his breathing stirred a little.

The scientist decided that it would be better if Black Hat began the conversation, but the demon looked at him with the same expression of astonishment that was under Flug's bag.

"Get out of my way!" Black Hat shouted in a stern voice. Quickly, the boy looked down avoiding seeing him. The demon continued his step as he stepped on the papers on the floor without caring.

The doctor began to compile his plans, his heart was beating fast, he didn't know why, but he was afraid. After collecting all the sheets he locked himself in his room. His room was the only place where he could have privacy and be there he felt free. He had an advanced security system that he had established and was very effective, at least he thought so.

Once in his room he sighed, he hoped there had been a conversation. Although the selflessness of the devil made it clearer that he really didn't care.

Black Hat arrived at his office after seeing Flug, the boy looked him straight in the eye and didn't even deign to say a word. I expected him to say something, anything, it wouldn't matter if he stuttered as usual ... he just wanted to hear it. But the idiot couldn't do anything right and he wasn't going to wait all night. The demon knew that sooner or later Flug would return to him crawling for forgiveness.

He sat down and took the pending contracts for review. He had better things to do than keep wasting time thinking about the human. Hours passed and he finished with all his homework. I was bored and with nothing to do. Nor did he feel like going out to do evil. That was weird, very, very weird. He couldn't even describe how he felt and that frustrated him much more. That emotion I felt was something I had never felt before.

Black Hat rose from his chair quickly.

"That stupid scientist," he said before leaving hastily. He crossed the door of Flug without difficulty transforming into a dark essence. Once inside, he crawled to a corner taking his common form. The demon looked around, observing all the young man's belongings that were perfectly adapted. The room was perfectly tidy as he supposed it would be, it was predictable for someone of such a perfectionist behavior as his scientist.

The room was dark except for the bed that was lit by a small lamp. Flug lay with all the papers around him, in his palm he still held weakly a sheet with a drawing of a destruction machine. Black Hat looked at him from his dark corner. The young man had fallen asleep trying to continue his work. His head lay on his side against a pillow wrinkling his paper bag, his lab coat was folded beside him leaving him alone with his blue shirt, his hands were bare, forcing the demon to look with his eyes for the yellow gloves he ended up finding in the desk.

His gaze returned to Flug, he watched for a few minutes. The room was completely silent, only the young man's breathing could be heard and that was what had hypnotized Black Hat; his breathing was slow and his chest rose with each breath, that gave him memories.

He remembered that time when the boy fell asleep on him, Flug's chest in contact with his. I could feel those soft breaths and the beating of his heart. The demon was startled with that thought. Flug's heartbeat He had never given so much importance, he felt sorry for humans and their stupid hearts; A mortal organ, a weakness. However, he remembered the beats against his chest well. He remembered the hot skin reloaded against his cold body, without beating. I didn't understand why, but it was something I enjoyed, now I would give anything to make it happen again, I felt a great need.

He watched curiously, as all his doubts and conflicts came back to his mind, he bit his lip, slowly took off one of his black gloves and walked to the bed.

The creature stopped in front of the child, he would have liked to see the scientist's face; those green eyes that he hid under his dark visors, his delicate lips, his face marked with several scars of which he felt so ashamed (but they were secretly beautiful before his eyes). For him, seeing the face of his scientist was something that was part of his old romantic routine. Of those moments, when they gave quick kisses during work breaks. Black Hat didn't like to kiss, but he had discovered that Flug liked to do it and he allowed it because he got something better in return.

Remembering his last kiss caused him to contract his eyebrows because he had done so, approached by surprise and kissed Flug slowly tasting his sweet essence.

He swallowed and slowly lowered his gloved hand to Flug's chest wanting to feel his heartbeat. It was something absolutely stupid, but he wouldn't feel at ease if he didn't. Although, just a few inches from touching him, the young man moved his hand directly towards the lower part of his abdomen. Black Hat took a step back after the unexpected move and, without thinking twice, decided to disappear from there and materialize in his office. The monster looked at his bare hand making his fist, wondering at the same time that he frowned; What the hell was he doing?

꧁꧂

Flug got up quickly sending some of his plans to the ground, when he took a few steps he collapsed in pain, pressing his abdomen hard while letting out a groan. The poor scientist felt a lot of pain, an agonizing pain, as if large needles were trapped in his abdomen and hooked inside. Now he moved with difficulty breathing heavily, slowly left his room and headed to his laboratory. Upon arrival, a red liquid was injected into his arm and he dropped onto the chair hugging his aching abdomen with both hands.

He did all kinds of analysis in his mind, was he sick? What disease could you have after all these symptoms?

The pain did not prevent him from thinking clearly, so he decided to settle in the chair to wait for the administered substance to take effect.

The next morning, the scientist went to the kitchen taking a box of chocolate planes that was hidden behind the refrigerator and sat in front of the table to enjoy them along with a glass of milk.

"You should be working," Black Hat demanded, he was already at the table. Flug tensed with fear at the appearance of his boss.

"S-sir... it's a little break, I'm back at work."  
Flug drank the milk in a hurry and immediately prepared to retire. However, when he reached the door, his body began to fail, he clung tightly to the wall to avoid falling. His boss noticed the human's strange attitude and asked in a calmer voice.

"We have not talked about your state of health, you are not useful if you are a miserable patient."

"N-no... I have nothing to talk to you about," said Flug between his teeth without turning around to see him. Once he finished his sentence, he immediately withdrew.

Black Hat showed his teeth in a gesture of fury, the brat should receive some punishment for disrespecting him. However, this time I would let it pass.

Flug arrived at his desk chewing on one of the chocolates. The phone started ringing. He answered the call:

"Black Hat organization. Say.

"Good morning, Doctor Flug?"

"Emm ... who are you?"

"Don't you remember my voice? You attended one of my parties recently.

"Oh yes ... Mr. ...

"Alger. I speak because I would like to place an order for the security system.

Flug brought a notebook to write.

"Of course, you can come for the pieces as soon as you make your payment."

"I have no problems with payment, but with delivery and installation."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Alger. The purchase does not include warranty, shipping or installation.

"I am willing to pay everything you ask."

Flug inclined his head as he thought about it.

"Okay, I can fix that."

"Excellent. Thank you very much Flug," Alger replied kindly.

After finishing the call, Flug meditated while looking at the order note. I had just had a great idea.

* * *

**Notes: I think I haven't shown Alger. Here is a picture they gave me. It is made by Cats ;)**


	5. (intermediate chapter)   Better than the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Flashback about one of the first sexual encounters between lovebirds.
> 
> Did I warn +18?
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day late (?
> 
> text translated with 'Google translator'  
> I hope it is understandable

Flug still couldn't believe what had happened; It would be a couple of weeks since he lost his virginity to Black Hat. It was something he had dreamed of for quite some time, always fantasizing about any erotic scene with his boss, wishing that their naked bodies brushed with passion, he never imagined that it would be fulfilled.

He woke up stretching his arms and giving a long yawn, he had slept a few hours, something that was normal. He looked at his watch when he realized that it was early and there was a lot left for dawn. The previous day he worked on some of the projects, for now he would have a few more hours of rest, but being an obsessive of work he would prefer to go to his laboratory and continue with some pending.

Although his plan changed and he went straight to the kitchen where Dementia was throwing all the food out of the refrigerator, when the girl noticed Flug's presence, she addressed him with a frown.

"Yesterday I had left half of my prey in the refrigerator and today there is nothing, where is it?"

"I don't know, I don't know what you do," he said without giving it any importance.

"You're an idiot! The next time you throw my food, I'm going to eat that fool," said the girl, pointing out 5.0.5 that she was entering.

"You dare to put a finger on my baby and I will use you as a test subject in my experiments," he replied, raising his voice.

Both seemed challenging until 5.0.5 growled hesitantly. Flug approached his bear giving him a hug and patting him on the head.

"Don't worry little thing, Dad won't let that crazy girl do anything to you."

The girl showed her tongue wrinkling her face.

"It doesn't matter, I have to go do a job that my love Black Hat asked me, maybe if I bring the head of the hero to reward me with a kiss," he said more and more excited and then he left giving Flug a push pushing back Some steps. The young man complained, but decided to ignore her, 5.0.5 growled at him again.

"Don't worry 5.0.5 I'm fine, it's too late and you should sleep," he said. On the contrary, the bear approached the refrigerator to store everything that Dementia had taken out.

The scientist approached to help him with the cleaning and bring some fruit to his mouth, the bear realized that Flug was hungry. Then he picked it up unexpectedly, the boy reacted with a little shout, 505 took him to the table and then took him to a small plate with a piece of cake he would have prepared.

The boy thanked him and had dinner, once he finished eating he got up carrying 5.0.5 with him, both arrived where the bear's little bed was, Flug sheltered him and then looked for a children's story and spent a few minutes of stories about fantastic adventures.

After a while, Flug looked at the bear; He looked so tender sleeping hugging all his stuffed animals, once he made sure he was sound asleep, he went quietly so as not to wake him up.

Once he left he went to his room where he took a quick shower. He left the bathroom feeling cooler with his NASA shirt and pajama pants because he felt really comfortable. He went to his laboratory with the idea of managing the pending paperwork. He was about to arrive when he heard Black Hat yelling at him and without thinking he ran to his boss's office.

Upon entering, he saw his boss sitting in his majestic chair in a pose that seemed too attractive; Being illuminated by the crimson light that came through the back window, he praised her elegant dress. On the contrary, Black Hat when looking at him gave an expression of disgust when he saw him with such a simple outfit, he always scolded him, he said that a villain should not have the image of an ordinary person, but apparently Flug liked to disobey because he always wore the airplane print shirt, jeans and that silly robe ... that attractive white robe, it was tempting to see her when the red spots jumped out of the white, seeing him like that made her shiver, seeing him bathed in blood, bathed in death excited him.

"N-needed something jefecito?" He asked shyly.

Every time the boy said the word 'jefecito' he felt sick, he was so "adorable" and repulsive, although he had already got used to calling him that. He considered it a privilege that Flug had and allowed it for the good work he did and for filling his pockets with money.

"You haven't informed me of your progress on this week's orders, doctor," he said calmly.

"Not my lord, although I assure you that I have finished all the p-projects."

"Well, I have more work for you, so you better start immediately," he said, reaching out with a lot of leaves.

Flug nodded and approached to take the sheets he offered, when he held them he also gave a slight touch to Black Hat's hand, quickly withdrew his hand and his boss noticed.

"Any problem?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-no sir, it's just ... well ..." he said with a stutter as his cheeks turned red under the paper bag.

It seemed that his boss could see his blush because his smile grew, he got up approaching with his perfect position, the scientist took a small step back as soon as he realized that his boss was very close.

"Speaks!" He ordered to look him straight in the eye.

"... Ehh ... well, a few weeks ago ... we ...

"Ohh, you talk about our little 'encounter', do you need me Flug?" Said the demon as he brought his hand to the young man's chin gently stroking it. He liked to play with his employee, always frightening him or worrying him. This time shaking him just for a caress was something very nice and fun.

The young man jumped when he felt that his face was on fire, tremblingly he took Black Hat's hand and caressed it with his cheek, it was something unexpected for the demon that gave him an inhuman smile.

"You look so stupid," he said, then took his chin tightly.

"Get out of my office, little bug!" He shouted, breaking the tension.

Flug nodded scared, what was he doing? I knew that what had happened before was something I had to forget, it had just been casual sex and they were both aware of that, so why did it feel so strange?

He had not entered the office with the idea of mentioning it, but could not resist.

After his first sexual encounter, he had blushed every time he saw him, becoming much more nervous when he was in his presence, although since then he had not been alone with him.  
Flug took a deep breath, leaving the papers on the desk and then taking the paper bag out of his head, looking at Black Hat in front of him with much blush.

"Boss, I want to ... I want to do it again," said Flug, taking all the courage he had to be able to speak while he shrugged and closed his eyes tightly feeling his face so hot.

Black Hat laughed in a violent way causing Flug to shudder regretting what he had just declared.

"As desperate as last time, I didn't imagine you coming back begging for more." Humans and their appetite for sex make me funny, ”Black Hat said with a laugh.

Flug wanted to be swallowed on the ground regretting having asked for that, how could he even think that would happen again?

The boy took his shirt and knotted it in shame while his boss kept laughing, however, his face was lifted by Black Hat's hand suddenly.

"But ... I guess I should please 'my' human."

Flug was surprised by what he had said, his heart skipped a beat, a tingling spread across his stomach and he felt he had never blushed as much as now.

"Your human?" - Asked almost like a whisper.

"You are mine Flug, all your existence belongs to me, besides, you want me, right?"

The young man shook his head shyly affirming, then his boss held him by the arm and in a second everything around him filled with shadows, when the darkness dispersed. Flug was surprised to see that he was in a large, dark room, full of furniture. Elegant crimson color. He couldn't see the whole room because he threw it into the big bed where Black Hat immobilized him with his own body, holding him by the wrists. His boss smiled at him and then leaned toward the young man's neck, sliding his long tongue making him tremble.

Flug let out a groan after Black Hat's action. The demon purred against the skin when he began to move his hips in a very erotic way against the young man's body. The scientist couldn't help moaning again when he released him from his grip and when his boss's hands broke his gloves showing his sharp claws, he smiled at Flug, then bent down and broke his shirt by pulling aside the pieces of cloth . Flug was naked from his chest.

The demon continued to lick Flug's skin, stopping to take small bites leaving marks on his white skin. The young man was trembling feeling his growing erection more and more.

It was exciting to feel the wet tongue run down his neck. Black Hat began to lower more and more down the abdomen until he reached for his pants, he took them off with his underwear, freeing the entire length of the child.

Flug put his hands to his face and covered himself with shame.

"Mmm ... not bad," Black Hat said, dragging the words.

  
The young man moved his hands a little to see his boss. He knew what he was thinking and that made his heart racing, Black Hat hadn't done it last time.

The demon smiled playfully, leaned down and prepared to savor the young man's erection with his tongue one after another, causing Flug to feel a pleasant tingling in the back that gave him a great exhalation when he took it completely between his mouth.

Instinctively, he began to move his hips to further deepen his penis in Black Hat's mouth, he had never before imagined that fellatio felt that way, but he loved him, masturbation could go to hell, this was something he always wanted to feel.

His boss kept savoring the length of Flug with lust, causing the young man to groan in total pleasure and let out drowned screams when his boss concentrated on the head of his penis. Flug didn't know how it was possible that he knew how to please him that way and how he did it so that his sharp teeth didn't hurt him at all.

He was surprised by the actions of his boss, even covered his mouth ashamed of the moans more than pornographic he made, it was embarrassing, but it was inevitable. And Black Hat, he seemed so determined and willing.

After a couple of minutes, the young man buried his hands in the sheets, was about to arrive feeling that a wave of pleasure ran through his body.

"B-boss ... ah ... I'm going to ..." the words were cut with a groan, Flug shuddered screaming when he reached his climax ejaculating in Black Hat's mouth. The demon drank everything the young man had to offer, then smiled at Flug as a line of semen ran down his chin.

The scientist was still breathing hard with a clumsy smile on his face while Black Hat took off his raincoat, pants and the rest of his clothes. He also made sure to leave his lover completely naked. The boy couldn't help but admire his body, he was so sexy, with a well-defined thin figure and his great member ... he couldn't even explain why he was so excited.

"Exhausted? We are just getting started," his boss said playfully as he parted Flug's legs.

Again, his heart began to accelerate when he felt the demon take a dominant position over him. Black Hat noticed his exaltation and approached his face looking at him sensually.

"You're so obedient, maybe I'm friendlier this time."

Flug swallowed and nodded. Black Hat laughed, adjusted his posture and penetrated the human, carefully withdrew a little and then pushed again giving slight hip movements, he didn't want to hurt the person under him. Flug began to make unhappy noises, but his boss didn't care. He wanted to please him because he knew how desperate he was, it was so touching that the young man went and asked him to do it again almost begging.

With this in mind, he began to increase the pace, his thrusts gained more strength and he knew that he only needs to find that place again. That point inside Flug that made him scream the last time.

The scientist began making sounds under him, small wounded noises. His boss didn't want to hurt him, he didn't, but he wanted to find that place again, he wanted to do it well and his human isn't telling him to stop.

Flug was not altered or injured. He looked as determined as he, began to swing his hips back to the movements of the devil in a willing way. Black Hat moved his hips adjusting his angle and in the next thrust a scream of total pleasure was released from the young man's throat. Black Hat could feel that Flug's body pressed against him as he shouted:

"There! Again, please!"

He begged and his boss did what he asked, the scientist's hands began to flutter between the sheets, throwing his head back as he groaned shyly.

The sounds coming out of his room were no doubt bustling: among Flug's shameless cries of passion, the bed that hits the wall thanks to his rigorous actions and the loud grunts of Black Hat, anyone nearby would probably listen to them, but the devil was sure that that was not going to happen since in his room no noise entered or left. But frankly he cares little if anyone listens to them. He was drinking all the sounds that Flug was producing: every gasp, every groan, every scream. He wants to be deaf and he wanted the human to be mute, he wants his lover's throat to be as torn as his body.

So he started kissing his neck, drinking the sweet and intoxicating sweat of the young man, giving pacifiers and bites, ripping off his skin with his claws making him bleed. Flug didn't seem to care since he even tilted his head more to give him spice and a chance to hurt him.

After a few minutes, he knew that he had really lost control of himself. At first he had been very careful, but now he was attacking the man beneath him, beating mercilessly and Flug was only begging for more, groaning in a broken voice:

"Yes, yes, yes! Please, please, oh, please, more, more! I want it! I need you!

Black Hat did not know that Flug would be so talkative, at least not as much as last time, although he discovered that he loved it. He loves all the words that came out of his dirty mouth, each one lit another fire inside him and knows that he was reaching the end, his body was very tight and he could not stand much more. Flug's penis was so stiff, dripping between them, Black Hat took it caressing it awkwardly and the boy's voice exclaimed his name when he arrived once more. Flug felt spasms all over his body and with a groan, he said "I love you"

His orgasm took his breath away, his vision, everything.

When Black Hat heard Flug say those words, he was surprised, no one had told him that, those words were incomprehensible to him and he didn't know how to react, so he simply decided to ignore it. When he returned to his senses, he was still moving, but his body was going at a slower pace and was shutting down.

He withdrew making his lover sigh sharply.  
Black Hat took the young man in a hug rolling on the bed and put it on him feeling his body wet with perspiration, Flug was trying to catch his breath. Black Hat felt wonderfully stupid for accommodating the human in such a tender way about him surrounding him with his arms in a protective and affectionate way.

"Are you satisfied?" He said as he put one of his hands on his face to move a strand of hair that fell over his face.

The answer was a weak confirmation buzz.

Flug curled up in his boss's chest when his breathing returned to normal, he felt so full of joy, resting on the body of the person he loved made him happier.

"I hope you're not so fragile next time," Black Hat spoke, stroking the boy's neck, which was bleeding from the bites it gave him.

Flug looked up immediately in stupor.

Next time? Would there be 'next time'? His gaze reflected all his astonishment and then he gave her a warm smile, approached his boss's face, raised his top hat a little and then pressed his forehead against hers, even with the same smile. Black Hat was a little surprised to see Flug's ridiculously tender action, even involuntarily he had blushed.

After a few minutes lying down, Flug fell asleep on his chest in such a sweet way. Black Hat looked at the young man; his breaths, his disheveled hair that fell on his face, his warm white skin against his. But above all the rhythm of his heart. Feeling the beating of his heart so close gave him the feeling that it was his. He dragged his arms stroking the boy's entire back, hugging him subtly.

For the first time I was hugging someone and he was glad nobody knew. Black Hat sighed as he approached Flug against him. That had been better than the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow
> 
> in the next chapter we return where we stay


	6. Fragrance of evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is understood ;)  
> I'm good in Spanish, but not in English and I don't know when there are grammatical errors :/

Flug's idea had been compelling at the time, but now that he was doing it he wasn't so sure he would stick with the plan. The scientist pressed his hands on the wheel, he was nervous but there was no going back, he was reaching his destination: the Alger mansion. Flug sighed with resignation before exiting the truck and heading for the door. As soon as he knocked on the door, it opened by itself and the man with the patch appeared in front of him.

Flug watched the plan crumble before his eyes, he just wanted to change the mood and not think about Black Hat for at least fifteen minutes (something impossible to do in the mansion where he worked). But after driving for a long time, he found himself immersed in the same environment as always: dark mansions and an evil and pretentious villain. The man looked like the humanized reflection of Black Hat: the environment was heavy with his presence, he had the same sinister behavior and, instead of the monocle, he had a patch on his left eye.

Flug looked at him closely. Beyond the obvious distinctions, such as species type and triumph in the history of evil, there were a few differences that could be highlighted between this stranger and his boss: Alger wore a medieval-looking leather suit with gold stitching and gold trimmings like If I was a Flug king I had not stopped to look at this villain before as he had other things to think about by then. Now he was so attentive to his clothes that he did not notice that the only crimson eye began to look at him with so much attention that he seemed to stab him.

"Good morning Flug, it is a pleasure to see us again," she said as she approached him with an outstretched hand. Her lips were smiling, but her eyes were not.

The young man looked at him suspiciously and inspected that the hand that stretched out before him did not have any kind of deadly device that could poison him. Once he made sure it was plain covered in a white glove, he decided to shake it off.

"Likewise... I hope I'm not a bother to you, but I may have to stay a few days." His order has more than eight hundred pieces,” he replied, trying to reciprocate the greeting and disguise the previous search for weapons.

"Take all the time you need Flug. I have no problem with your stay at my mansion. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

The scientist was almost certain that Alger had winked at him, although with that patch he was not so sure.

Flug nodded as he continued to shake hands and before continuing that social rite of cordial discomforts, he left immediately, ready to start work as soon as possible. Even if that meant starting with the hardest part of all: emptying a truck full of heavy boxes. He looked at his truck and sighed, Alger realized this and walked over to ask if everything was alright.

"Yes. I will start the installation as soon as I download the parts ... it will take a while since I don't have my robots to help me."

Alger cocked her head, then smiled gently.

"You just had to say it, Flug, don't worry, I'll help you with that."

Flug nodded immediately and they both started their work.

꧁꧂

Black Hat had been at peace in his office all night, but he had a strange feeling about Flug, so he decided to go to the laboratory, upon arrival he realized that the laboratory was completely empty, which made him shrug and squeeze your teeth to avoid cursing. 505 came in with a tray of food between his legs, when he saw Black Hat in the center of the room he freaked out.

"You! Where's that weakling?" He screamed, pointing at the bear, the adorable animal began to babble nervously making Black Hat more irritated.

"Damn, if you don't speak, I'll make sure you can't express yourself any other way," he said, coming closer as he raised his hand making his shadow reach his palm. The bear dropped the food tray, hunched over in total terror as he covered his face with his paws. Black Hat raised his staff to strike 5.0.5 when he suddenly heard Dementia laugh, looked at the young woman she was holding in the lamp hanging from the ceiling

"He left in the morning, said he was going to deliver an order and would be back in a few days," said the girl, falling from the ceiling and landing on a table, she took out a sheet of paper and handed it to her boss.

Black Hat grabbed the paper and then read its contents. The note was a bit difficult to understand since it was written in a hurry and with Flug's horrible letter, but the message was short; the boy would not return in two days and put his work as a pretext. When he finished reading the sheet, it instantly faded into flames. Dementia sat down at the table, dropping tubes of substances and some leaves.

"If you're going to break his bones, I want to see," said the girl taking a seductive pose.

"So the idiot thinks he can escape. Once he arrives, tell him I need to speak to him in my office," Black Hat said calmly before leaving, taking long steps with the help of his cane.

꧁꧂

The hours will go by so fast that the sun has already set and Flug has not stopped for a moment in his work, he has unpacked every last screw, he has started to assemble every weapon from laser beams to huge canyons and saws. automatic. Despite not having rested all day, he did not feel exhausted, but he was still worried about what he had done; his great idea was to give an excuse to get away from Black Hat for just a couple of days and Alger's order was perfect, he didn't know exactly what he was running away from because that was something he couldn't do, the only way to get away from his boss was if he died and he still wasn't sure. He stopped for a moment and wondered; What would happen to him after death if he had already given his soul to a demon? Sure, who was he running from.

Flug sighed, deciding not to think about it, concentrating again on his work since 800 pieces had barely advanced with half and were easily distracted by being inside the mansion, he had the feeling of being observed, the house was as big as that of Black Hat and I noticed that they both shared a liking for velvet furniture and that dressing table to decorate the walls with objects, in this case, all sorts of opaque and old watercolors. weapons, but all his thoughts were gone, the boy gasped for a moment dropping what he had in his hands, the pain in his abdomen returned to him as unexpectedly as a stab.

Flug approached the nearest wall to breathe, but not realizing that Alger was already at his side with a worried look, the scientist leaned more against the wall when he saw him appear out of nowhere, he definitely hated that they did.

“Are you okay?”

"Y-yes, it was a slight pain in my abdomen, it is something that has happened to me constantly, it is nothing.

"You should rest Flug, you didn't stop for a minute, you didn't even stop to feed ... maybe that's all."

"No, no, it's just a minor nuisance."

"Nonsense, dinner is ready and it wouldn't be polite to ignore my assistant."

"Assistant?" Flug asked, cocking his head. "My job is to install your security system, sir. As soon as I'm done, I'll be leaving without causing problems."

"You are not a problem ... but I am concerned that you are degrading yourself as a mere employee, you are the mad scientist of Flug Slys, you are a genius prodigy, an award-winning technopath and an elite criminal mind. You said it yourself."

Flug blushed, looked at Alger, and nodded. "I think I can get something to eat before continuing my work."

“Excellent! Follow me,” he announced, turning around and walking towards the stairs, Flug followed the man in silence as he continued to inspect the mansion since the day of the party he had not paid enough attention to him and he felt different not being full of decorations and people everywhere.

Both arrived at a large dining room, the table was an oak with an old and very long aspect, in the center of the table there was an elegant chandelier and in the rest they posed dishes and meats that filled the environment with an exquisite aroma. Flug savored the food and felt his stomach twist with appetite. Alger invited him to sit at one end of the table and as soon as Flug sat down, the man with the patch was already at the other end in the main chair that stood out for its size and golden details.

"I don't think you need to use that paper bag, we're alone, not to mention I've already seen your face."

"Sorry sir, but I'd rather keep it."

The scientist took off the yellow gloves, placed them next to him, then folded his paper bag up, exposing his lips. He started to eat calmly a little nervous about the viewer in front of him, but he was so hungry that he decided not to give it any importance, and there was a whole feast in front of him.

"You are not going to eat?" Flug asked after finishing a slice of cake.

"No, enjoy everything you want, it's for you. I didn't know what you liked, so I decided to do a little bit of everything, but from what I see you're a fan of sweet and discovered that you have a voracious appetite."

Flug smiled flushed. "I'm totally satisfied, I haven't eaten like this in a long time ... Did you prepare all this?"

"Sure, it's easy when your skills go beyond the laws of this world," he said with a smile, the man snapped his fingers and everything on the table disappeared, except for the candlestick and a glass for both of them.

"I realized he lives alone," Flug said quietly.

"Not long ago I came back to live here, the party you attended was in hnr on my return, so to speak," he replied, combing his black hair flirtatiously with his hands.

"I always ... I mean, most of my life I've lived alone."

Flug adjusted his gloves and bag again without being surprised by the magic Alger had done, as no trick surprised him not after seeing everything Black Hat was capable of. The boy expected Alger to say something, but the silence that had been made was so uncomfortable that he decided to speak first.

"And ... you, what species is it?"

The question surprised the man who was drinking from the glass.

“Your curiosity does not surprise me doctor, that is of his human nature although I cannot say the same of me because as you know that I am not human, a hundred years ago they called me <<vampire>> and before that << spectrum >> and even long before they called me <<demon>>, now they only call me <<villain>>.”

“It is immortal? Are you unique in your kind?”

"I am immortal but I had a beginning, I was born and raised with a family, that answers your second question Flug, I am not the only one of my kind, however I am one of the few who still lives, being immortal does not mean that you are completely Immune, humans have hunted my species for millennia.

"Then you are an ancient creature... like Black Hat."

Alger laughed at the comment.

“Not. Black Hat is neither a creature nor a demon, it is unique, as old as the seas and mountains of this world, it was considered a deity, ruthless and without remorse, it is the evil itself, nobody knows what its origin is or if it has a weakness. I knew him a long time ago when his dictatorship in this world was absolute, but now he is tired of it, for him it is just a game, one that he has won several times and now only bores him, humanity has forgotten when he was dominated by fear , for that malicious being who now calls himself Black Hat.”

"One of a kind ... that explains why he doesn't understand humans."

"Understand them? He doesn't care about humans, for your boss they are all the same, that's a difference between him and me."

Flug leaned closer to the table, leaning curiously.

"What does it mean? You are a villain and you are not human. Why worry about us?"

"That was the same thing he was saying to me, you know that Flug my species feeds on humans, it is so delicious to eat their meat and savor their blood," he said, exposing his fangs and then running his tongue over them grimly.

Hearing him, Flug couldn't help but put his hand around his neck.

“His blood grants us our perpetuity, yet we have sensitivity, compassion and affection. We have feelings that we can share with humans.”

"And has that happened?" Flug asked curiously. For Alger, that was a nice thing.

"Yes, before, when my race abounded in this world, they ran the risk of relating to humans."

Flug took his crystal glass in his hands, took a sip of his drink and wrinkled his face to feel the strong taste of alcohol, put the glass back on the table, but this time further from him.

"Why do you say it is a risk?" Flug asked.

"You seem like a novice, Flug, you should know that no inhuman creature can establish a relationship with a mortal, it is a punishment that was established thousands of years ago. If one of my race was associated with a human and they were at risk of having children, mother and baby die, for this not to happen, women had to give up their humanity and become one of us, that's the only way a human can establish a relationship with an evil creature; you must give up Your humanity. However, humans have seen us as monsters, so there have only been a few exceptions ... one of them was my case.

"Did you fall in love with a human?" Flug asked with much intrigue.

Alger looked down sadly.

"Yes, she was a truly incredible and earthy girl I met decades ago, she was beautiful, sensitive and very intelligent, but the 'incidents' occur and she died before I could make her my eternal companion. Love is incredible and beautiful, I loved With All My Being I was happy and I wanted to be forever. You must think I'm cheesy, but I think that loving and being loved is the best thing that can happen to you.

Alger was surprised when he saw Flug, the boy was silent, but the tears that fell down his chin were remarkable.

"You're good?!" Alger asked immediately when he got up in a hurry.

"Yes, it's just that it's a touching story," Flug said as he wiped away his tears, and in fact Alger had spoken so adorably that he spoke of a love he wanted to share with Black Hat.

"You're the first one I talk to about her, I'd like to tell you more, but it's too late Flug, you should sleep...

“Sleep? Mr. Alger, my rest is the same time that I occupy to eat. I will continue my work.

"Are you a human who doesn't sleep?"

Flug laughed, rising casually from his chair as he stretched.

"It's a skill that Black Hat taught me ... the hard way, I'd rather be awake than face it. My advantage is coffee.”

Alger eyed him suspiciously, then shook his head.

"I am not Black Hat and you are in my mansion, that means that you will fulfill my demands, therefore you will have to sleep, I know how fragile humans are."

"With all due respect, sir, I am not 'fragile', sleeping would take away hours of work that I must do, it is not the first time that I do not sleep and it will not be the last."

"And how do you explain your discomfort? You will do as I say! You will rest for at least a couple of hours."

Alger's voice became more prominent, showing his vigorous character.

Flug cringed slightly at the sound of it, somehow reminding him of Black Hat. The scientist crossed his arms with a sigh. "Okay, but you will have to pay those extra hours."

Alger smiled again and resumed his perfect posture. "Done deal."

Both walked through the corridors of their mansion stopping in front of a door carved with archaic symbols and encrusted with precious stones.

"You can sleep here," he said opening the door. Flug entered with his mouth open, "It's bigger than my lab," he said to himself in a low voice.

"It is... huge and very elegant. You shouldn't worry about me," Flug said nervously.

"It is a Flug mansion, the rooms have to be decent, much more for someone like you, it is rare that you are so surprised, don't you have a room?"

"Of course I do, but not so. Black Hat doesn't care about people's needs and I'm already used to sleeping on my lab floor or at my desk."

Alger looked at him and gave him another loving smile, he leaned against the door and then his expression changed completely to an emotionless grimace, even his voice was different.

"Flug, I have to ask you something."

"W-what?"

"What is your relationship with Black Hat?"

"He is my boss ... just that," Flug replied as his voice trembled.

"One of my species abilities is the smell and your very particular aroma." Your aroma is sweet but somehow you have the same Black Hat aroma, I noticed that as soon as you arrived and I thought it was normal since you live with it, however, the aroma is impregnated in you, it is as if they had the same essence The two share the same fragrance of evil.”

"W-what are you suggesting?" Flug had begun to stutter much more, showing his nervousness.

"I do not want to say anything!" But it's kind of weird that you have the same smell as Black Hat. "

"Once he helped me with a wound," Flug interrupted immediately with the first lie he thought. "It was a life or death wound and he helped me, I ... I represent his fortune. His ambition for money was what forced him to help me... maybe that's it."

Alger looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded.

"It makes sense, I would never help someone of their own free will unless they take advantage of it. When you die, Flug, it will feed on your soul.”

"... I know," Flug replied sadly as he lowered his head regretfully.

Alger left without saying anything else. Flug breathed a sigh of relief, which had been close, he didn't want a similar situation last time, but he had just confirmed that the rumors were true, the others believed that there was something between him and Black Hat

The young man looked at the really luxurious room again, he went to bed and went to bed without taking off his shoes or the paper bag, he simply went to bed while thinking about Alger; I had never heard of him even though he claimed to be so old (although his appearance was that of a handsome young man). He was a person with abilities that apparently he controlled very well, but what intrigued him the most was his kind behavior towards him and it was something that really impressed him since he had a sinister temperament; his gaze was scary, his voice was imminent and he was tall, not at the height of Black Hat, but at least older than him and his patch made him want to know more about his history. His temper was that of a super villain, but when he heard him talk about feelings, about love ... that had left him with his mouth open.

Flug settled between the sheets thinking about Black Hat, what was he doing? What would you do to him when you return to the mansion? He decided not to mortify himself because of that, but he couldn't, now there were so many doubts that affected him: had Black Hat loved a human before? Did your boss have feelings like Alger even though he was an evil creature? But most importantly: what the hell was Alger referring to with 'the same fragrance of evil'?

He certainly wasn't going to rest, he didn't want to talk to Alger again, but it had only been the first day.

A couple of hours later, the vampire returned with a big smile, holding a sheet in his hands. He entered slowly and saw Flug sleep in an unfavorable pose. He shook his head and walked over to look at him. A strange sensation was suddenly born; I wanted to see his face again. He brought his gloved hand close to the young man's face, but stopped before touching him, instead, placed the sheet over him and finally patted his shoulder.


	7. Misunderstood

Flug woke up unsure of how long he had been lying down, but had gotten up thanks to that damn pain in his abdomen, the young man snorted at the feeling that punctures were now appearing. The torment was less strong, but there he was, in the same place as always, he put his hand on his abdomen and stroked himself to relax a little, but he opened his eyes as soon as he noticed something strange. In the place of pain he had a small lump, the young man got up alarmed inspecting the area with both hands, the lump was not so big, in fact it was something small to highlight, but he could feel it. He also noticed a sheet covering him and quickly stood up.

He cursed in a low voice, wishing he had been in his laboratory and had done all kinds of tests or at least administered a dose of pain reliever, but for now he just had to wait, he wasn't home, he couldn't do anything.Flug stood for a couple of minutes with his hand on his abdomen as he thought about all the possible illnesses he might have, an abdominal tumor? No, that was really stupid ... the young man decided to go back to his work, he would stop thinking about his annoyances, he didn't want to think about Alger's strange attitude either, but above all, he didn't want to think about Black Hat since once again he was Hoarding everything in his mind, being with Alger reminded him of Black Hat, but the man with the patch was so kind and patient, he was a gentleman, his manner did not match that of a villain as vile as he was credited.

Once again, Black Hat's name appeared in his mind, he was scared by the consequences he would have to face when leaving the mansion without warning, but he relaxed a little to imagine that maybe he would just have another absurd discussion. He was a proud person and did not plan to speak to Black Hat until he apologized for his behavior.

Flug's feelings for the demon had not gone away, he missed him, missed the afternoons when they sat down to eat together holding hands under the table, missed the evening chats where he was flushed from flattering comments (at least it seemed, which It was surprising to hear from Black Hat), he missed taking his face in his hands and giving him quick kisses, although he knew that he rejected the affection, those small details filled him with joy, although he knew that Black Hat gave him the same, but for him those caresses they were everything ... although all that illusion had disappeared as soon as he said << he's just another assistant >>.Flug felt like a toy, like an object that satisfies the whims of Black Hat, all this had never meant anything, although only a few days ago he had told him that he felt something for him, he knew it was another lie of the king of deception

He did not know how this 'fight' would end, but sooner or later everything had to return to normal, he could not escape his whole life and deep down he recognized that the only thing he could do was accept it even if it was so difficult to forget his first love. After reasoning all that, he decided to leave the room to continue his work, he knew that it had not yet dawned, therefore, he assumed that he had only rested a couple of hours. Flug returned to where he was doing his work and decided to continue.

꧁꧂

Alger had returned to the room he gave Flug, protected him and looked at him lying there, immersed in a deep sleep, he watched him for a long time without knowing why he liked him so much, he had always been interested since then. He saw it for the first time in one of the Black Hat ads and from there he was always aware of the commercials to know a little more about him, discovering that the young man was a total genius with skills in all areas, but despite that, always acted like this. nervous and that made him look so adorable. I couldn't deny it; Flug attracted him and he had been excited to see him at his party.

Alger had been impressed that day when he saw Flug without his paper bag, the boy was so angry and embarrassed by the situation he was in, he recalled that that night he and Black Hat had been talking about ‘unfinished business’ when Suddenly Black Hat looked towards the window when realizing that his employee was in trouble he ran to the gardens, Black Hat had found a captivating scene ... all according to his plan.

Alger laughed when he saw Black Hat reject Flug and his suspicions completely disappeared, he supposed that the vilest villain of all time had an affair with Flug, but now it was clear that it was not true and that he had believed the silly rumors. Now he had to follow his plan; find the weakness of the Black Hat.

He kept looking at Flug wondering how a human could possibly work for Black Hat and why he was so faithful, the boy filled him with questions, besides, he hadn't had as much interest in a human since he lost his beloved wife. Finally, after making sure he was comfortable and tenderly stroking him, he decided to retire, he couldn't follow the boy all day, he was hungry, and there was nothing more fun than hunting humans at night.

꧁꧂

It was noon and Flug had already finished the task of building all the weapons, so only the installation remained, that would be easy. He got up from the floor stretching ready to continue, but he needed to talk to Alger about modest topics about his work.

"Um ... sir?" He said out loud assuming he would appear out of nowhere as he had once, since he seemed to be very aware of him, but he waited for several seconds and Alger was not present.Flug was going to call him again but bit his lip before speaking. "Maybe he's busy," he said to himself, he was thinking about what to do and the only idea he had was to look for him, his plan was to know more about the mansion, maybe he would find more about the vampire story.

The hallways were as ghostly as those of the mansion where he lived, both houses were similar in size, but Alger lived alone. Some places were covered in a large layer of dust, and others shone with valuable pieces. He stopped to look at the images showing abandoned looking forests or castles, he also admired the weapons and other elements that adorned the walls, he did not know how long he walked trying to open one of the infinite doors without success until he reached a corridor that seemed darker, there was an open door, Flug did not hesitate to enter, but as soon as he had taken a couple of steps inside, he stopped when he saw what was there; the room was dark but not enough not to distinguish that it was full of mutilated corpses, they had been tortured and bled, in most of them the meat of their abdomen had been devoured leaving their interior exposed. In the center of the room was a table where Alger was bending over to devour a body like a scavenger beast.

The table was full of blood that dripped onto the floor producing a small puddle of reddish liquid. The atmosphere felt heavy from the smell of blood, Flug took a step back but Alger turned to see him, the scientist looked at the vampire who looked so macabre with all his elegant clothes stained red and his face, his crimson eye seemed to glow in the darkness and its fangs were bloody. Alger raised his bare hand, licking the thick blood it contained and filling his lips with the red liquid."I-I'm sorry to interrupt ... sir," Flug said, lowering his gaze, the meat and the smell of blood arousing his nausea.

"It was about to end," he replied, smiling and turning to see the body on the table. "You need something?"

“I-! would like to talk about your security system, but I think it is not a good time."

Alger smiled playfully at him. "Of course Flug, I'll wait for you outside."

Flug nodded immediately and totally regretted entering the room. He went down the stairs and did not stop until he was in front of a small wooden door that he recognized, as he passed he realized that he had reached the back gardens, he recognized the fountain and the rose bushes, that place reminded him of Black Hat, as well that he wanted to leave there, but when he turned around he collided with Alger. The man was dressed in another suit similar to the one he had worn the day before and was completely clean.

“It's fast,” Flug thought, walking away immediately.

"Excuse me, I was following you ... Why were you going to the gardens, did you get lost?" Alger asked, taking off his white gloves and placing them in his clean hands.

"Your house is huge, it seems like a labyrinth, although I admit that its gardens are very beautiful. Returning to the subject, I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions," Flug said as he took a map with several doubles that he had in his dressing gown. "Where do you want me to install the weapons and ...

"You have finished?" Alger break.

"Yes sir, I just need to install it and leave. I don't think it will take long, I'll be leaving after dark."

"I think I should help you, you've done too much on your own." Alger said with a smile that showed his fangs.

"Don't worry, I can do it alone ... I assure you.”

"None of that, but I have a question; why didn't you bring your robots? They are your support" replied Alger, taking the plan in his gloved hands.

Flug opened his mouth to reply but didn't say a word, not after thinking about it.

"I thought it would be better for me, I needed to get a little out of my daily routine at the mansion."

"Escape the routine, huh?" I understand you, it must be tiring dealing with Black Hat day and night, I guess he has been in a very bad mood these days.

"W-how do you know that ?!" Flug asked immediately with a start. Alger tore his gaze from the planes that looked at the young man.

“Recently he went out to make a mess in many cities taking a form that showed anger, I know him well and I always recognize one of his tantrums, Black Hat must have been very upset to act in such a compulsive way.”

Flug attended.

"I have nothing important to do Flug, let me help you, I also like your company."

Unable to reject, Flug ended up accepting. Both installed all weapons throughout the mansion with awkward silences or pointless conversations, the scientist wanted to ask more personal questions, but did not muster enough courage to do so. Alger, on the other hand, was not so curious. The work had been much easier between the two of them and by sunset everything was finished.

"I think everything is in place, now it only remains to verify," Flug said pulling out a small control and pressing the button all the machines and devices were activated.

"Everything works well ... well, my work is done, I am obliged to say: << Thank you for buying the products of the Black Hat organization >>."

The man looked at him gracefully. Flug looked very comical giving him that paraphernalia, when the term boy couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't know Black Hat made you say that."

"It's not funny! And it doesn't make me say it, it's a must, it's my inventions.

"I see, but before you left, I was wondering if you'd like to share dinner with me again. Or maybe you want to hang out in the gardens, you say they were to your liking. We'll do whatever you want."

Flug was impressed upon hearing Alger, his words sounded so pleading.

"I should go, sir, I've been away a long time and I have a lot of work to do."

The man looked down disappointed. "I'm sorry to sound so reckless ... I don't want Black Hat to punish you because of me."

Flug bit his lip and clasped his hands together, thinking very well of what he was going to say.

"Oh no, no. Don't worry about that, I can finish my earrings later ... you also helped me a little and I can hold on a little. We can have dinner, I think it's a good idea, too, I'd like to try that cake again, I don't think Black Hat will notice," Flug said cheerfully.

Alger was excited to be able to convince him, he immediately nodded and took Flug's hand pulling him towards the stairs. The scientist reacted to Alger's touch with a slight jump and blushed completely, both went up the stairs; the vampire quickly took Flug's hand and he followed with a tender laugh.

Upon reaching the dining room, Alger took a chair inviting his partner to sit, Flug sat down and watched the gentleman sit in his golden chair. Desserts began to appear in front of him. Flug removed his gloves and paper bag, causing Alger to blink a couple of times when he saw it.

"I thought you didn't like taking the paper bag from her in front of anyone."

"As you said before; you have already seen my face, I also do not like eating with it, at home I have always eaten alone and when Black Hat accompanied me I also took it off."

"I'm glad you have a little more confidence in me," said Alger.

"It's just for hygiene, I don't like getting dirty," he replied before inspecting all the cream cakes with glitter in his eyes, choosing the most sugary to eat first.

Once again, Flug ate while watching him, but it was no longer important, on the other hand, Alger did not take his eyes off Flug, he analyzed his face wondering the origin of each scar and admired his eyes, the young man had a pair of eyes so unusual that he swore he had never seen them before and his little ponytail looked flirty, Flug was so attractive.

Flug ate in such a voracious way, finishing everything they had offered him, when he finished, he settled into the chair and massaged his stomach satisfied.

"Flug, thanks for your company."

"Thanks for the sweets ... I don't want to bother you, but I have a question, sir; are you so kind to everyone?

“What do you mean?”

"He has been so cordial to me. Is that so with all his guests?"

"Oh Flug. It's only been a few weeks since I came to this mansion, I have no allies or colleagues ... and your boss ... well, we are both indifferent to each other. I also have no friends, although I'm not very Interested in socializing, I have always believed in formality, the party was just my whim, I have to be aware of the villains around me.

"Black Hat has a pet, a tedious viper that always tries to bite me," Flug said gracefully. I could have one. "

Alger laughed at Flug's sense of humor.

"I realized that he is careful," Flug continued. “Instead, why did you tell me so much about yourself? Why tell me about your weakness?

"Weakness?" Alger asked incredulously. "We all have a Flug weakness, I've only told you a little about my past, about myself. I don't see that as a weakness.”

"It's just that you talk so openly with me, one of Black Hat's rules is to never confess anything that can be used against us, but ... now that I think about it, you're a friend of Black Hat, so no problem ... "

"Black Hat is not my friend!" Alger screamed, hitting the table, cracking the surface. "He is a proud and narcissistic being!" The fact that we both enjoy immorality and malice, that we have similar ideals, that we are known, does not make me your friend, ”he continued speaking in an exalted tone.

"I ... I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that I was talking about the two of you in that area.

Alger sighed regretting his fit of fury, raised his hand, pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. "It's not your fault Flug, it's just that I don't like being related to him as a friend."

The young man was silent thinking about how to change the subject but Alger spoke first.

"I suppose you can go now."

"Oh, but yesterday you offered me a glass of alcohol."

"From what I notice you don't like alcohol."

"I don't drink but ... I'd like to have it now," Flug replied scratching his cheek with a blush.

Alger smiled as he rose from his chair to take his place next to Flug and as soon as he did, snapped his fingers and a bottle and a couple of glasses appeared before them. Alger filled the young man's glass and his. Flug drank his drink without hesitation.

After a few more drinks and a little chat, Flug got up ready to leave, leaning a little at how drunk he was, blushing but covered by his paper bag.

"I have to go sir, my boss ... Black Hat must be cursing my name and preparing my punishment."

—Flug, you don't look very well, I think it was a mistake to give you too much alcohol, that shows that you don't really drink.

The scientist gave a tender smile that pleased Alger. "I'm fine ... well, I just need ..."

He took a step and his feet buckled, Alger stood up immediately to prevent him from falling. She held him in her arms and Flug laughed.

"You can't even walk, you have to wait a little longer." Alger said with concern.

"No! Ebfrr..eff-I'm fine."

Alger frowned, took his arm and wrapped it around his waist to help him walk, the young man resisted but ended up accepting when he realized that he could not stand up.

They both descended the stairs with slow steps, Flug's cheeks were extremely red, partly from his intoxication but above all from the shame he felt. Alger was gently holding him around the waist, holding him close to him, he could even smell his perfume. It was strange, he had broken the line of personal space that he always cared for in just a second.

When they reached the bottom, Alger led him to the back of his house, quite the opposite of where he had to go. They reached the gardens and sat on the same bench where Flug had been. The vampire moved away from him, sitting at the other end, put his hand to his face and sighed deeply.

"I ... I like your garden," Flug said, cocking his head.

"You already said it, Flug, I didn't tell you the truth, but I planted each rose bush myself."

The scientist laughed helplessly.

"You do not believe me?"

"It's not that I don't, because, because ... I can't imagine you doing that." Little thing, you must look funny. Flug said awkwardly.

Alger laughed the same way. Flug's words were beginning to sound funny.

"I have hobbies; I love painting and flowers, especially roses, it has meaning to me. Something about my love ... maybe you see it as fun, I think it is.

The boy continued to laugh, looked up at the crescent moon. He was about to say something, but Alger cut him off.

"The moon looks better after midnight."

"Midnight ?!" Flug screamed, opening his eyes immediately, then got up and ran to the other end of the house, tripping over anything. The vampire followed him until he reached the truck.

"Flug, you don't look very good to drive."

"Crazy! I feel great ... Great! ... oh, I almost forgot, this is your control, don't worry, this model can now be turned off. Flug laughed at his comment as he remembered the first time he installed your security system in the Black Hat mansion.

Once inside the car, the young man began to search the glove compartment, taking out a small keychain shaped like a paper plane.

"I forgot to give you this ... it's a gift from me, it's completely free."

“A plane?”

“I love planes! I have my own collection, someday I will show it to you.

"I hope so," said Alger with a warm smile.

Flug retired in the car leaving the mansion. Being drunk his way of driving was not the best, and even less at night, he broke with many traffic rules, although no officer would dare stop him when he knew he was driving. The car reached Hatsville and then the hat-shaped mansion. The young man got out of the truck, slammed the door, walked slowly still leaning. He entered in a very informal way. 505 saw Flug enter and immediately ran towards him wrapping her legs around him, hugging him tightly.

"I also missed you my little baby, Dad is already home to take care of you," said the young man with a tender voice, the bear snorted with joy stroking its head against its creator, but retired confused sniffing and perceiving its aroma of alcohol.

"Good that you have become weak!" Dementia yelled.

5.0.5 lowered Flug to the ground.

"I'm not happy to see you small, you better have my laboratory intact," said the scientist, pointing at the girl in a threatening way.

"Stop talking silly, you're in trouble."

"Me?"

"Who else, asshole, Black Hat asked you to go to his office as soon as you got here, I hope he can hear your screams when he breaks every single bone, he's very angry."

Flug rolled his eyes and crossed his arms wanting to explain to the girl that his boss would not do that, since when they were 'lovers', Black Hat did not put any finger on him, nothing more than caresses when having sex But I knew that it was all over. Now I was a little scared. He took a deep breath and, without saying anything else, went to his boss's office, Dementia and 5.0.5 looked at him as he awkwardly left, exchanging confused glances.

The young man was holding the door knob in his hand, filling himself with courage to enter, when he opened the door he saw Black Hat behind his desk waiting for him.

The two days that Flug had been away had given him enough time to think. Black Hat was upset when reading the note and knowing that his human was leaving with Alger, he knew the liar very well and if he had lived near him again it meant that he had planned something. At first, he wanted to immediately go to the vampire's house and drag Flug back to where he belonged, but he wasn't going to lose his pride like that.

During the first day, he locked himself in his office, meditating on everything that had happened, trying to clarify everything and was going to do it; He apologized to his human, was willing to break all his ideals and ask for 'forgiveness' ... just thinking about the word made him feel disgusted, but it would be worth it if he was going to be with him again. It was all a great nightmare, she couldn't believe that she had become dependent on the young man, she missed the ridiculously tender way in which she carried his face stroking him as if he were someone to protect. He loved having done it, loved the scientist's warm touch, but of course, it was more than he would ever admit.

The second day was a martyrdom, he was waiting for Flug but he did not arrive, the hours were eternal, long after dark he saw the truck arrive from its huge red windows, he exhaled comfortably, even so he was very angry with the scientist; He had left without warning, had not carried a Hat Bot with him, and knew that he had used it as a pretext the entire time he was away. Black Hat was sitting at his desk waiting for the doctor to appear in front of him, wondering if he should apologize tonight or if he should wait.

The door opened and he looked at the human, Flug walked curiously, Black Hat only took a few seconds to know that the young man was drunk and that ended with the seriousness he had managed to have during those days. There was another detail that made him growl; Flug had the scent of Alger, a scent of roses, caramel, and the presence of a slight evil scent.

“What do you want!?” Flug yelled angrily.

They were the boy's first words. Black Hat got up and walked towards Flug, surrounded him and sniffed, he could feel that the boy was uncomfortable, but he wanted to make sure that that malaganian essence similar to his came from the human.

"Tell me, Flug, did you have fun?" He asked seriously as he stopped in front of him with the absence of his smile.

“Of course!”

"You left for two days without my authorization! I'm not stupid Flug, you should finish that job in a matter of hours, thanks to your recklessness, deliveries of my products have been delayed ...”

"Was that all you will tell me?" Flug interrupted in a firm voice, Black Hat fretting at the sudden bravery with which she addressed him. "Only ends up scolding me to continue my work because, it's the only thing that matters to you, right? Your damn company and ... and your false prestige," said Flug, avoiding stuttering.

Black Hat took a step toward the young man, his eyes filled with fury and both hands clenched into fists. "Silence!" He said in warning. Flug started to stutter again and shrugged smaller and smaller with the presence of his boss, however he did not remain silent, raised his voice more and more but stepped back when he saw Black Hat approach him . His boss took long steps toward the young man, and Flug knew he was approaching the wall.

"... You are a faker, Black Hat! You like to look imposing and elegant, but we both know that you are a monster behind a mask."

"Shut!" The demon screamed with a hard look.

"Why ?! That's the truth, Black Hat, does it hurt too much? You know it's true, you are a disgusting creature who has never understood others ... you said you felt something for me and I was a fool for believe you. Now I understand how damn and liar you are. "

Flug's voice broke and his tears began to flow, he was saying that with so much pain inside him, he wanted to end this, he was facing Black Hat to show him that he was willing to forget what they had had together.

"Don't take it as a compliment, Black Hat," Flug continued. "I will continue working for you because my contract requires me, but the less I see you, the better."

Black Hat stopped looking into the boy's eyes and his smile returned. "Talk to me when you're not drunk, so you had to drink to dare confront me?" You are pathetic Flug. And of course it's a compliment, I'm the best villain, do you think your miserable words should affect me?

Flug wanted to speak but immediately closed his mouth for Black Hat to continue speaking.

"Your soul is mine Flug, of course you cannot do what you want, you are my property and you cannot do anything about it.

The young man clenched his fists and clenched his teeth with such vigor that it hurt.

"I'm not your property! Stop seeing me as an object! I'm your partner... we even went...”

"Lovers?" Black Hat ended the sentence with a big smile. "You say you love me, Flug, and I recognized that I had feelings for you, but you know, a creature like me could never be with a human. Although you are not just any human, you are mine, you will always be mine and if you don't love me, you I will force you to do it because you will be with me the rest of your life...”

“You can not force me!”

"I don't have to force you. I just have to wait until you need me again."

"I am free to choose who to be with and I-I don't want to be with you!," Flug said with a trembling voice.

"But if it was what you longed for the most, I can fulfill your wishes, Flug," Back Hat replied in a captivating tone as he approached the scientist, cornering him against the wall. "I know you want the world to know about us, I am ready to announce it if you want. It will be you and me again."

Flug's heart stopped. What was he saying? Was it really Black Hat who was talking about a reconciliation? His head was spinning, he couldn't believe it, he didn't know what to answer.

Silence completely took over the office, Black Hat waited anxiously for an answer, but Flug seemed to have an internal struggle and so it was.

What had happened in just two days? He had spoken to Alger and convinced himself that he could not have any relationship with Black Hat since she would never share feelings with him, but now he asked for a reconciliation in such a calm tone. He could accept, forget the past and continue as if nothing had happened, but his mind told him that his boss was lying or would reject him again, that he wanted to continue torturing him in such a cruel way; playing with his mind, confusing him.

At that moment he remembered what had previously been between the two, Black Hat was indifferent to the signs of love he offered, he always acted as if he was forced to collaborate and he had been incredulous, so blinded by loving him. It didn't matter that he asked for attention, not to mention that Black Hat still spoke of him as a mere object. If what he said was true, if Black Hat wanted a reconciliation, he wouldn't do it this way.

Flug slowly raised his hand to his boss's face, Black Hat leaned his face against the human's palm wishing he was naked to feel the heat of the skin, even so he was happy to have Flug's touch again.

"Sorry Black Hat, but you don't know anything about love," he said, removing his hand from the demon's surprised face. "How do you think I felt when you rejected me?" Did you think it would be easy for me? That I wouldn't feel alone? My answer is no, I don't want to come back to you, I don't want to be your toy, I don't want to please your lust, I don't want to! And it will cost you more than a simple offer.

“What do you want?! Why are you asking me for more now?” Black Hat responded in an injured way.

"Why, because Alger showed me what love really is!" Flug spoke without thinking and when he finished he put his hands to his face and covered his mouth, that had sounded out of place.

Black Hat's gaze was stupefied. "What ... That's why you smell like him."

"What? N-no, it's not what you imagine.

"... Long," Black Hat ordered, pointing to the door, stepping back away from Flug.

"L-let me explain, I didn't mean that!"

"Long!" He screamed in a demonic tone, but Flug just stuttered, now he was approaching Black Hat, the demon lost patience, it was someone who did not repeat an order three times. "I said; Get out!" Black Hat reacted by raising his hand exposing his claws and then hitting him hard in the face. Flug fell to the ground immediately after the hit.

Black Hat immediately caught the scent of blood as he looked at his claws that were painted red, had been carried away by his aggressive nature and had not measured his strength, Flug looked up showing his ripped paper bag and three marked wounds on the cheek overflowing blood, the boy covered the wounds with his trembling hand while his eyes showed terror, Black Hat looked at him but he didn't react, he just didn't know what to say or do. Flug stood up and ran out of the office sobbing. The last thing Black Hat heard was how the door closed.


End file.
